metroidfandomcom-20200222-history
Targeting Reticule
]] The '''Targeting Reticule' is a feature of Samus Aran's Visor system that works in tandem with her Arm Cannon, to automatically target enemy life-forms, Scan points and pin-point areas of interest. The Targeting Reticule is used throughout the ''Metroid Prime'' series and in Metroid: Other M. Description In combat, this reticule allows Samus to lock her field of vision to an enemy's movements, so she can fire more precise shots and strafe around the target. During Scanning, the reticule takes a different appearance and enables Samus to collect data from various enemies and her surrounding environment. The Targeting Reticule is normally not present in non-combat situations in the GameCube versions of Metroid Prime and Metroid Prime 2: Echoes. It will however, appear if Samus encounters an enemy. During lock-on, the Reticule will appear as a small crosshair, bordered by a spinning targeting scope. This scope will change according to the Visor Samus uses, but its function will remain the same. version)]] In the Wii versions of the Metroid Prime games, the combat Targeting Reticule can be used somewhat differently. Samus has the option to enable the "Lock On/Free Aim" feature. Doing so means that Samus can manually aim her Arm Cannon during lock-on, but still has a fixed perspective on the enemy. This feature can be toggled on and off to suit Samus' preference. The Targeting Reticule takes on a different appearance in the Wii games. During normal exploration, the Reticule will appear as a green, three-pronged cursor with a small dot in the centre. The distance between the dot and the prongs depends on the distance between Samus and whatever the reticule is pointing at. However, during enemy targeting the Reticule will turn red and a "Target Scope" will appear around the cursor to assist in aiming. Official data ''Metroid Prime'' manual "This reticule will automatically track enemies or scan points. By pressing the L Button, you will lock onto whatever point is currently highlighted. Bear in mind that the reticule will change in appearance depending on which visor Samus is currently using" ''Metroid Prime 2: Echoes'' manual "This reticule will automatically track enemies. By pressing the L Button, you will lock onto whatever point is currently highlighted. Bear in mind that the reticule will change in appearance depending on which visor Samus is currently using" ''Metroid Prime 3: Corruption'' manual "This reticule will move in conjunction with the pointer. By pressing the Z Button, you will lock on to whatever point is currently highlighted. In the OPTIONS you can also choose the LOCK ON/FREE AIM setting that you prefer" ''Metroid Prime Trilogy'' manual "When you get close to an object or enemy that you can lock onto, the lock-on cursor will appear. When you lock on, the cursor will change to the target scope." Trivia *In the Wii versions of Prime and Echoes, the Targeting Reticule can detect invisible enemies that would require an advanced visor to be seen. This can be done because when the body of the creature passes through the cursor, the latter becomes red. However, most of these enemies cannot be attacked until the visor is acquired or they become visible again, if at all. This feature can even be used on bosses before the battle is triggered. Category:HUD